


concerto

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ladies Boyle and Callista teach Emily how to be the perfect empress during the day. But when the gates to the tower shut, the Boyles have so much they could teach Callista. If she’d care to learn, that is.<br/>Only slightly AU in that Corvo doesn’t kill any of the Ladies Boyle and none of them end up with Brisby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concerto

The Boyles have so much they could teach Callista, if she’d like to learn.

There’s Lydia, the one with passion overflowing, burning bright and fast like the lamps next to her beloved piano. She could teach her how to love, how to drown in the sweetest of dreams and never wake.

“Listen,” Lydia says, running her hands over the keys. “Can you hear it?”

Callista has ears only for her voice, and eyes only for her. The beautiful piano and the pearls around her neck are not the real treasure in this room.

The last note lingers, sustained by the pedal. Lydia reaches up to press a finger against Callista’s half-parted lips. “Do you understand yet?”

Callista licks the tip of Lydia’s finger slowly, watching the sly smile blossom across her face. “I think I’m beginning to.”

“I’m so happy we could come to a conclusion,” Lydia smiles, the corners of her lips turning up in smile that cuts deep, “We’ll begin tonight.”


End file.
